As may be seen from one of the patents cited hereinafter this specification, it is well known to provide an aerating device which can float in the water of a minnow bucket or other live fish bait container and oxygenate the water therewithin to keep the minnows or other bait alive. This patent, Bell 3,189,334 "Aerating Device" issued June 15, 1965, shows such an aerator device which is powered by one or more battery cells, the latter mounted in a container removably attachable to the top edge of the bait bucket.
The rationale of aerating the water in which minnows or other fish may be kept alive is well established, specifically, the number of minnows/fish with respect to the quantity of the water in the container quickly exhaust the available supply of oxygen in the water. It is known to periodically change the water in the bucket from time to time, but this is something easily forgotten and/or excessively delayed and is an irksome job sometime resulting in the accidental loss of bait fish. Numerous devices, including that of the said Bell 334 patent, have been proposed for continuous aeration.
However, the power supply to said aerator, when only a battery is used, is only too readily exhausted during long intervals of fishing, whereby the batteries need to be periodically replaced. It would be most desirable to provide a power source which, alone or in combination with an alternative battery power source, will drive the aerator at least during the daytime light house, being relievable by the battery power source on a cloudy day, at night, at dawn or dusk and the like.
The subject invention is directed to the provision of a solar cell panel or panels placed upon the top or lid of a bait container, such able to utilize the sun's rays to power an aerating device in or associated with the water in the live bait container. The addition of this new power supply can be used alternatively with a battery power supply to run the aerator and, additionally, if the battery or batteries, are rechargeable, such can be recharged from the solar panel cell array any time the aerator is not being driven by the solar panel. This includes intervals when the aerator is not driven by any power source, either solar cell or battery and when the aerator is being driven by the battery power itself.
In this manner, the aerator may be continuously powered for long intervals of time without problems of battery replacement or loss of power and, additionally, the two alternative power sources (solar panel and batteries) are optimally used with respect to one another and themselves.